wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
Abominations
Species Characteristics * They are literally dead--essentially mutated, mana-steeped corpses. They don't necessarily look it, though. * They don't have TP. They spend Mana instead of TP. * Their Will cannot be above 0. Whenever they would roll a Will check, they may substitute Mysticism. * Abominations have +5 to their Mana draw. * Each has a collection of spells (and spell-like effects) from their school that they can't turn off. ** They can negate or mitigate the effects of these as long as they are not in combat (not drawing Mana on a round basis). * Kit Ideas * Anti-Meme (Madness) * Dragon/Fire Lizard * Wendigo (Beast/Cold) * "Meat Dragon" (Rot) (constantly losing health, sews dead shit back onto himself to regain it) * Kelpie (Water/Air) * Succubus (Magic of Lies) * Beast of Ill Omens (Fear Magic) * Walking Hive (Plague) (Zone of Plague) * Corrosive Shifter Anti-Meme * Cost: 3 * Effects: ** All of the above abomination effects * Automatic Spells: ** Fade From Memory ** Increase the threshold for all checks to notice this character by 1 success (this means that seeing it in plain sight requires a Notice check with threshold 1). * Description: Dragon * Cost: 4 * Effects: ** All of the above abomination effects ** Ignores environmental damage from fire * Automatic Spells: ** Ignite ** Ignites all flammable squares that it moves onto * Description: Wendigo * Cost: 4 * Effects: ** All of the above abomination effects * Automatic Spells: ** Sapping Cold ** Movement toward wounded targets is free as long as the Wendigo makes an attack on the same turn. Movement away from wounded targets costs 2 TP per square. * Description: Immortal ("Meat Dragon") * Cost: 3 * Effects: ** All of the above abomination effects * Automatic Spells: ** Whenever an Immortal draws Mana at the beginning of a round, they lose 3 HP. ** While adjacent to a corpse, they may take a 5 TP action to sew it onto themselves to restore up to 10 HP. This cannot bring them above their maximum HP, but for each point of HP that it would exceed their maximum, they gain 1 Mana. * Description: Kelpie * Cost: 5 * Effects: * Automatic Spells: ** Each time the Kelpie moves, its square and each adjacent square become submerged in water. Submerged spaces require 2 TP to move onto for all non-Kelpie characters. ** Drown: *** Cost: 1 *** Damage: 0 *** Range: 1 *** Effect: May only be used on an adjacent, submerged target. On two successes, the target is grappled. On each of the target's turns, they may attempt a single opposed Brutality check to break free. On each of the Kelpie's turns that it does not break the grapple (it may attack the target but may not move), it may roll Brutality and do 1 TP damage to the target per success rolled. When the target is at 0 TP, this does regular damage instead. ** Whenever a character steps into a submerged square, if it is connected to the Kelpie's square, the Kelpie may immediately move adjacent to the character and use Drown by paying 1 TP. * Description: Succubus * Cost: 3 * Effects: ** You have Spot the Heel. You may use it against any target (in or out of combat) to determine what the target wants most. You must roll Mysticism for these checks instead of Notice. Once you know what they want most, all Charisma rolls against that target that exploit this knowledge gain an 8-die bonus. * Automatic Spells: ** Reduce the Notice of all characters who can see you by 3. This effect can be negated by touching you, but it slowly ramps up to full strength again over the course of an hour. * Description: Beast of Ill Omens * Cost: 4 * Effects: * Automatic Spells: ** At the beginning of each round of combat, all other characters within 20 spaces reduce their choice of Notice, Charisma, or Will by 1 (they must choose a nonzero stat if there is one) for the remainder of combat. They then reduce their maximum TP by 1. If characters know that the source of this effect is a Beast of Ill Omens, they may spend 4 Magical Defense Dice to negate this application. * Description: Walking Hive * Cost: 6 * Effects: You have an additional stat: Swarm. Swarm is 1 at the beginning of combat. * Automatic Spells: ** Whenever a character enters range of you equal to or less than your Swarm (this can be caused by your movement as well), they become infected with the plague (as described in Plague Magic). At the end of each round, your Swarm becomes equal to the number of infected characters within 20 spaces of you. ** Whenever you get two successes on a melee attack, the target loses HP equal to your Swarm. * Description: Tar Walker (Preliminary) * Cost: ?? * Effect: ** ??? * Automatic Spells: ** Any character standing in an adjacent space must succeed at an opposed Brutality check against a 4-dice static mod in order to move. If they succeed, they may still only move one space. ** Any character that attacks you automatically becomes grappled afterward. Instead of rolling Brutality to maintain this grapple, though, you must roll a 4-dice static mod. Additionally, if the character attacked with a weapon, they may break the grapple by letting go of the weapon and leaving it stuck to you. Any character that is grappled this way takes X damage at the end of each of their turns they remain grappled. * Description: ** ??? Proposed Ideas * Child of Sorrow ** Brings despair and regret to those whom look upon her. ** TP penelties to everyone else in combat, Willpower to resist. ** Looks like a child. ** Represents emotional death. * Faceless ** They take the face and general appearance of any person they touch. ** If they don't steal another's face, after about a week, their face slowly begins to melt off. This causes them to accrue notice penalties until they loose themselves completely. ** Represents death of identity. Category:Kits